


Draco's Birthday Present Duo

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to get his coworker a bday present and finds out exactly what Draco wants and gives it to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Present For Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This pair of oneshots contain Slash Pairings and Explicit Sex. Please Do Not Flame!! Warnings are in the tags, so refer to those before reading. thanks and enjoy!!

****

A Present for Draco by HPFangirl71

“So Draco, what should I get you for your birthday?”

Draco looked up from the parchment on his desk with a startled look on his face. He looked over at his coworker, unsure exactly how to answer his question. Harry smiled at him and waited patiently for his reply.

“You really don’t need to bother Potter.” Draco nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to shy away from Harry’s stare.

“Yes I do… I mean, I consider us friends now. It’s what friends do for each other.”

“Well, whatever you choose will be fine, I guess.” Draco looked back down at the parchment he’d been reading.

Harry was suddenly persistent.

“You could at least give me a clue. I mean, do you have a favorite chocolate I could get you? On the other hand, maybe a new tie or certain cologne… I’m really at a lost as to what you might like.”

Suddenly Draco dropped his work and looked at Harry, his eyes smoldering with intensity.

“I could easily buy all those things myself so what’s the point?”

Harry crossed over to Draco’s desk, leaning on its edge.

“Well there must be something you want or need?”

“What I want Potter, you can’t buy in any store.” Draco whispered.

Harry looked at the devilish smirk upon his colleague’s face; Draco drove him crazy unbeknownst to the handsome man.

“So there is something you want. Who knows, maybe I can get it for you.”

“I want you Potter… on your knees, dutifully worshipping my cock, that’s what I want. Think you can get me that for my birthday?” Draco replied boldly.

Harry looked into those seductive grey eyes and instantly decided to take a chance. He moved himself around to the other side of Draco’s desk, turning his chair to face him. He then pulled the gorgeous man forward by his tie, his lips pressing hard against those perfect lips.  
Draco let his senses take over, he was lost in that kiss. His tongue worked its way greedily between Harry’s lips. He had wanted this man for so long that it was unimaginable that this was actually happening. He felt the warmth of Harry’s body pressing up against his, feeling suddenly cold when he abruptly pulled away.

Harry looked at Draco with a hungry lust evident in his emerald eyes. He had pulled Draco’s tie from around his neck during their brief snog. He now used to pin Malfoy’s hands behind him, pinning him to the chair.

Draco began to struggle in protest but when Potter knelt down to unzip his zipper; he became suddenly still and quiet. He felt his excitement grow as his pants were pulled down past his knees.

Harry took Draco’s stiff cock in his hand, stroking it roughly. He let his tongue flick out to taste the tiny bit of pre-cum on its tip, Draco’s sweetness melting within his mouth. He let his tongue glide all the way down to the balls and smiled at Draco’s low groan. He teased his colleague’s erection with more soft swipes of his tongue. Draco pivoted his hips forward trying to urge Harry’s mouth around his member. Harry smiled deviously up at the man while continuing his torturous ministrations.

Finally, after several minutes, Harry gave in and wrapped his lips over the tip of Draco’s hardness. He let it slip deep within his throat, and let out a deep guttural moan of his own. He felt his own erection growing within the tightness of his jeans. He let his tongue again swirl around the tip of Draco’s cock and felt the man’s balls tighten. As he again swallowed the erection within his mouth, he felt and tasted Draco’s release. The blonde screamed in ecstasy as his load filled Potter’s mouth. The dark haired man swallowed every drop, and then stood up to release Draco from his bindings.

“Was that what you wanted for your birthday?” he questioned him.

“Yes, but what I want now is to take you back to the manor and shag you senseless.” he replied with a cocky grin upon his face.

Harry gave him a salacious grin back. “And exactly what’s stopping you?”


	2. Another Present For Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues with his present for Draco...

Another Present For Draco by HPFangirl71

Quickly the two men apparated within the confines of the master suite inside Malfoy Manor. They wrapped their arms around one another as they exchanged rough and greedy kisses. Draco pulled the handsome dark haired man closer into himself. He could feel Harry’s erection growing beneath his jeans and knew he wanted to feel him inside of him. This was definitely turning out to be an extremely enjoyable thirtieth birthday. Harry had already given him the most amazing blowjob ever and now he was about to be shagged senseless by the incredible man too.

Harry was tugging impatiently at Draco’s shirt, so he let him unbutton it and pull it from his shoulders. In turn, he quickly undid Harry’s belt, letting his hands sink deep within his underwear. He felt the warmth of skin as his fingers gripped tightly around Harry’s cock. Harry let a moan escape his lips as Draco pushed him roughly down onto the bed. The black silk sheets felt cool on his backside as Draco slipped his jeans and underwear down past his ankles.

Draco lightly kissed the tip of Harry’s hardness before getting up and removing his own jeans and underwear. He was completely naked before a man he had desired for quite some time. Pulling Harry’s sweater up over his head, Draco again kissed the man. Their lips ground together in a blissful dance, tongues fervently swirling and tasting each other. The heat of their naked flesh touching, turned Draco on and he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer.

He pulled out a bottle of lube from the nightstand and reached for Harry. He let his hand, slicked with lube; wrap itself around Harry’s stiffened member. He ran his hand slowly up and down upon Harry’s erection, then turned himself around with his backside facing Harry.

Harry knew what this beautiful man was offering him and it amazed him. They had definitely come a long way since nineteen years ago. He wanted Draco but he also wanted to be sure that the man was sure about this.

“Draco, are you sure this is what you want?” he whispered over the man’s shoulder.

Draco turned his head and kissed Harry on the lips. This kiss wasn’t rough or needful like the others, it was soft and gentle instead. It was all Harry needed as encouragement. He picked up the bottle of lube and slicked two of his fingers in the messy gunk. He sunk those two fingers slowly into Draco’s opening. The man let out a moaned cry of desire as Harry pumped in and out of his arse.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled his fingers out, only to replace them with the tip of his cock. He pushed into Draco’s tight hole and Draco could feel the slight burn as his body stretched to accommodate Harry’s size. Harry pushed deep into him, as deep as he possibly could and reveled in the feel of Draco Malfoy wrapped around his cock. Draco let out a moan as Harry pumped rhythmically in and out of his body. It felt just as amazing as he had always imagined it would. It felt incredible to be fucked by this man. He pulled at his own hard on, matching his rhythm to that of Harry’s as he pounded fiercely into him from behind.

Clinging tightly to one another Harry’s lips explored Draco’s pale skin and he let out a pained cry of pleasure. The two men both came crashing down in complete unison. They lay there, their bodies intertwined, sweaty and sated, both enjoying the spoils of Draco‘s birthday present.


End file.
